Talk:UNSC Marine Corps
halo 2 Marines? Why do they not show halo 2 marines???? -- 71.234.43.57 23:23, 23 October 2006 :Is that better ? --Climax Viod 10:49, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks you should add more pics of them though. I would be intrested in editing this Wikia. Anyway I can join???? You could find a few more images on them. im going to do alot of random pages and post my ideas so ill be back here soon. :::Ok, Sure you can join if thats what you ment --Climax Viod 15:33, 3 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Yes I wish to join And help i do i register an account and thats it or is there more . ill register an account in the mean time. -- 71.234.43.57 03:04, 4 November 2006 :::::Yes Join you don't have to pass any tests or go through any hazing rituals. Just join and help this site grow! -- Yamanba 11:59, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Change in Armour Could the Marines in Halo 2 be the Earth Marines and the ones from Halo 1 are the Marines from Reach or Sigma Octanus IV or something? Because I really would like to understand why they changed the armour. User:Joshua 02 :That might be right or they upgraded thier amour with thier weapons --Climax Viod 18:55, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ::you know, my opinion is that, its differnt statuses.. like, the elites and their different colored armor, on earth you have loads of standardized marines, maybe these were just marines (in halo 1) but with specialized ballistic armor. User:Starliner :::I think that the armour from Halo: Combat Evolved is better because the armour looks like it probably provides more protection. And it looks awesomer because of the colours and the eye-piece thingy! :D Kerek 06:56, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, contrary to video game ideas, most soldiers have many subtle differences in their armor. The developmers were likely just taking advantage of improved graphics potential. -ED 19:57, 15 March 2007 (UTC) I hear that the Halo 3 armor will be black and based on ODST colors. -Blemo Does anyone notice the metal plates on the marines armor in Halo: Combat Evolved make the same sound as the hunters armor in Halo: Combat Evolved. Fork 23:21, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Yea I noticed that too, but it might just be Bungie being lazy and using a sound file twice instead of making a new one. Capt Bartlett 16:17, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Asians? I dont remember seeing any asian marines. All I remember were whites, blacks, and hispanics.--JohnSpartan117 02:43, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :Well the Marines are all modeled on Bungie staff and there are quite a few of Asian descent at Bungie so there are probably some in the game. -- Yamanba 10:21, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ::Hmm, they probably are asian faces, but with english or American accents...And I just didnt really notice their faces.--JohnSpartan117 22:48, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :::Take a close look at the marines in Halo 1. A lot of them (especially the ones in armor) have asian features on their faces, such as the slanted eyes typical of Japanese. -ED 23:10, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, actually...its common in several countries in Asia....--JohnSpartan117 05:06, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Add to the trivia! Did you know the merines in the Halo 2 demo trailer say the same phrases as in metropolis. Why isn't this added anywhere? Halo 3 Marines The new marines look like they had an upgrade on their armour, they seem to have the same aspects of the original marine armour back in the first halo.The torso of a marine has the same similar metal plating of the original marine but the new armour has more detail.But there seems to be no change when it comes to the A.I of the marines shown in the Halo 3 ViDoc: Et Tu, Brute? -- User:Blaze Strike 02:49, 25 December 2006 Rankless dudes *"Doc" Valdez *Parsons *Suzuki *Al-Thani *Dawkins *Yutrzenika I think they are all Private's. Its just a hunch. Any one else?--ryanngreenday 02:09, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :It would be nice to speculate that, but we can't speculate on Halopedia. -ED 19:58, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Equipment I've added up a list of the combat equipment the Marines use, as well as the weapons they use in the games. please dont remove it, but if you can add to it, please do! -- SpecOps306 20:01, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :were does it say the names of the equipment ref? - J!MMY8806 20:30, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::Look around in the campaign - those boxes are there for a reason. this isnt even the whole list - not by a long shot. have a look around the Outskirts and Metropolis levels, look at the boxes scattered around. i doubt they're there for the civilians... -- SpecOps306 00:15, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :::okay yeah ive seen them, i just figured that you may of got the names from somewre else kk mate thaks, J!MMY8806 15:52, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Cite the sources on the article, please. -ED 19:59, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Ranks Should we have the Marine Corps Rank table on this page? i'm pretty sure that would be a good idea...and if Major Silva is a Major, then why is he leading a Battalion? i thought they were headed by Colonels? Or are the Marines different to the army in that area too? I agree it would be a good idea. User:Kami-Sama Battalions are led by MAJORS, regiments (group of battalions) are led by COLONEL's! Fork 23:28, 2 April 2007 (UTC) EMP Emergency Medical Personnel? the guys are taking the fight to the enemy - not tending the wounded. Its more likely to stnd for Electro-Magnetic Pulse, referring the the effects of plasma as it hits the armour. -- SpecOps306 19:14, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :Molten metal does not release an EMP. Of course, being medical personnel with that uniform doesn't make sense, but it makes more sense than electromagnetic pulse. 24.251.125.185 19:27, 17 March 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, I think the article's just poorly written, and it means the fatigues, not the armor, because the image caption says medical uniform. 24.251.125.185 19:32, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, I meant the plasma ITSELF gave off the EMP. but i will concede that it does not, in fact, mean the armour. but the US Marines, which the UNSC Marines are based on, generally dont train medics, leaving that to Navy Corpsmen. -- SpecOps306 02:29, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Goatee Marine? Ackerson I'm removing Ackerson from the list, because he's actually in the UNSC Army -- SpecOps306 02:54, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Helljumpers? Why is there a picture of helljumpers in the article? They are ODST's not marines. That picture does not belong in the article as far as I am concerned. OARLOCK 18:16, 3 April 2007 (UTC) they are a marine speacial ops User:Kami-Sama